Beyond The Door
by everythinghasitstime
Summary: What happend beyond the door of the Railway Arms...Alex has found her way back to the eighties but will she find her way back to Gene?
1. The Railway Arms

**Hey it has been a while since I uploaded my last fanfic but all my previous ideas just ran out of steam. I wrote this while on holiday so it's not finished and this is the first chapter I have typed up. **

**It's an alternative ending, so the first chapter is my interpretation of the last Galex scene I hope I captured the magic. I don't want to get to cliché with this but, as I'm sure other fans wanted, I wanted a bit of a happy Galex ending. So here is my idea, hope you enjoy**

Beyond The Door 

Chapter One

Their lips parted from their first and last ever kiss. It was perfect but it still saddened Alex to think that's this was the last time she would ever see the man she loved. Through the meaningfulness of the moment Alex just couldn't find the words to match so she simply said "Goodbye Guv."

She had her hand on his cheek holding him close his hand was also still lingering on her cheek. He could feel the soft warmth of her against the palm of his hand, he had dreamt of this moment but it would have never been like this, not sending her off into the Railway Arms, Gene wanted it to be the other night the night Jim interrupted the moment was so right so perfect. He watched her eyes so fixed on his and the tears welling in them.

Alex could feel the warmth of his palm on her cheek; his hands were so warm for such a cold autumn night. She could be sure his fingers were trembling ever so slightly but it just didn't seem the time to point this out Alex just felt it was an insight the man behind the Manc Lion. Alex began to fight the tears welling in her eyes but one slipped free, Gene caught the stray tear escaping from her piercing hazel eyes with his thumb it was so gentle Alex just wanted to be enveloped in his arms and let it all out.

Gene breathed her scent in for the last time and before the beautiful moment became too intense he muttered one single word "Go." The word was said with command but it was caring in his eyes it was the right thing to-do. She followed his instructions knowing full well she couldn't fight anymore. The fight was over she was dead.

He watched Alex walk slowly with a heavy heart towards the Railway Arms pub door. Alex glanced back her eyes full of tears. Her quivering hand reached handle and she stole her last sight of Gene. Gene stood on the pavement opposite the pub desperately holding himself together for Alex, he couldn't have her remembering the Gene Genie as a sissy girly poof , now could he?

Alex took a deep breath, not knowing if it would be her last, before crossing the threshold. She pulled the door shut behind her and her whole world went black.

**So did I capture the moment? What did you want to happen at the end?**

**Please review and read next time. x**


	2. Memories

**So here is chapter two, hopefully you'll find more interest in this one as it's not a recap of what you all ready know. I hope you enjoy it and please review I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Emylou x **

Chapter Two- Memories

Memories flashed through her mind, her parents' death, meeting Peter, having Molly. Alex remembered the happy times with her and Molly, they were so close more like sisters than mother and daughter, she could hear Molly's peals of laughter. Then bang. They were disturbed by Layton, thoughtlessly pointing and shooting, turning Alex's life upside down, snatching her away from her baby girl. But through the darkness Alex was now seeing her time with Gene, from when she first set eyes on those snakeskin boots right through to their first kiss from just moments ago and all the fiery rows in-between she would miss it all the misogyny and macho sexism and the pissed evenings at Luigi's with the team, everything. All these memories so vivid as if someone had recorded them and was playing them to her, Alex could feel every feeling from each memory, sadness, love, comfort and pain, she just wanted to consume masses of alcohol till they all blended away and she was numb.

_xx_

Alex suddenly became aware of her body again, it hurt though not because she was hurt but because she was tired. There was a hard ground beneath her, it wasn't cold like the floor she lay on after she had been shot by Layton, no it was comfortably warm but hard. Alex forced her eyes open but they just fluttered hopelessly at the light. Once her eyes began to adjust to the light she noticed she was sprawled out across the floor of her 80's flat. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe she had just dreamt everything the kiss, Jim Keats and the Railway Arms, no. The bright light was flooding the through the windows but there was no sky.

It was the same strange light that spilt from the Railway Arms. It was bright and pure yet didn't sting your eyes like other bright lights. The light felt nice in the same sort of way that the sun feels nice when it first graces your skin after a long cold winter.

Alex returned from her daze with the shock of the sight of the Railway Arms land lord, Nelson, perched on her sofa. The same sofa where Gene was prepared to save her life as well as the very same sofa that she had shagged that Thatcherite wanker. He just looked so calm and relaxed sitting there on her sofa in her flat, just watching her. His lips parted and he drew in a breath a smile forming on his face causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners, and he began "I can't stand in the way of love, man bruv."

Alex just stared dumbstruck by this man and her jaw hanging slightly gasping for air. "He brought you too early, to protect you and to prevent a," he paused "strong attachment." Her mouth fluttered completely lost for words, her mind trying to analyse the situation. He could see Alex's' confusion and pointed a long slender finger at the TV screen.

The screen fizzed for a moment with the familiar crackling of an un-tuned TV or at the end of a video tape, before settling. The screen depicted Gene Hunt sitting in his grey office wearing a stone cold expression a drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. On his desk was Alex's file and items of her belongings. He placed a few things into his desk draw that is always locked. Alex watched him cherish each of her things, her note pad full of confused thoughts from this world, her tapes filled with ramblings and then there was the letter, the letter she had written him when she thought she was leaving the first time. He still couldn't bring himself to open it since when he went to clear out the flat; the letter stopped him in his tracks, so the flat was still filled with her possessions. Her desk still proudly displayed her name plate. Gene insisted that the reason for the fact that Alex's desk was as she had left it was that he was busy and he'd "do it later" but really he used it as a prop to pretend that she was still there. To the remains of his team he was the same old Guv but inside he was hurting he'd lost his dream team and most importantly he'd lost Alex, his life was boring without her challenging him and her glances that she never knew he saw. He'd never missed anyone this much he was 'The Manc Lion' he didn't need anyone before, but now the life she had given him was dying inside slowly and painfully. The thing that haunted him the most, hurt him the most were Alex's chilling sobbed words, "Do I mean nothing to you Gene? I only wanted to get back to my little girl." The words made him feel so bad about questioning her motherhood and he could hear her pain coursing through each syllable.

Alex watched him sitting there pissing himself away into a drunken state, she could see the empty bottles in the bin, how long had she been gone?

Alex's eyes stung with fresh tears, her jumper sleeve was wet through and stained with make-up. Nelson rested a comforting hand on her shoulder causing a shiver to run down her spine. "This doesn't happen here often, you know." Alex raised an eyebrow at him still in denial. "Falling in love." He filled in knowing full well she was ignoring his insinuations.

"I'm not in love, and most defiantly not with Gene." Alex shot not able to sit quietly, listening this man accuse her of being in love. She began to watch him closer trying to gain a psychological profile of him therefore discovering his motives. Alex couldn't pick up much apart from his appearance and his peculiar accent changes. "And I highly doubt Gene is in love with me." She added.

Nelson just watched her with a relaxed smile etched on his face, why was his smiling? He continued "If you have no attachment to that prior world than how do you explain the cause for this meeting. To leave you have to be willing and perfectly happy to go. I can't have people not bein' happy in my pub, it's just not allowed." Nelson looked pleased with his explanation but Alex wasn't satisfied, she didn't want to go to a pub she wanted to go home or to just not exist anymore.

"I just what to go home to my little girl." Alex spoke plainly to get her message across.

"I can't do that Alex, I can't send you back there you're.." he nodded not wanting to say the word, but Alex knew. "I have to offer you a choice now," Nelson smiled weakly, "Your first choice is you can continue on to the pub but you must never think of your Fenchurch East life in 1983." She could do that couldn't she but she'd loose all her friends. Nelsons voice cut through her thoughts "Or your second choice is you go back to Gene make a life with him but you can never return to the Railway Arms." Could Alex really stand a whole life with Gene Hunt, that selfish, misogynistic and bullish man?

**Please review and read next time. x**


	3. Home?

******Chapter three is here. Thank you for reading Beyond the Door chapters one and two and thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you weren't reading this I wouldn't be writing.**

**Emylou x**

Chapter 3- Home?

Cold began to seep through Alex's thick grey coat, gradually bringing her too. The water was working its way through her clothes to her pale skin; her clothing clung to her like paper to glue. As Alex became more awake she was aware of just how unbelievably cold she really was her toes were so cold they might as well have not been there, her cheek was resting on a stone step and drops of rain crawled over her face. The wind stung her eyes causing them to add to her already soaked features, her nose was so cold it had given up running and her fingers stung hot from the icy weather. It was too painful to move so she just stayed huddled on the iced steps of wherever she may be.

Alex didn't want to open her eyes but listened to the world around her, she couldn't hear much just the rain trickling over every surface, the occasional passerby and the odd car. Alex was trying to stay clear minded trying to put together a mental picture. A new set of shoes was approaching, a man, by the sounds of the heavy footedness. With every person she sent a little prayer that it may be Gene, it never was but she always had hope, at this moment she only had hope. The footsteps grew closer and slowed on their approach but all that came from the man was a coin, just tossed at the step narrowly missing her nose. Her eyes opened to watch the man carry on along the road, her eyes then drew on the coin it was a pound coin, round and golden, she managed a small pitiful laugh at herself, because at that very moment she would in fact be homeless just as the man had assumed.

Oh this was a sad state she was in, a cold shivering wreck she was, assessing her situation just made her laugh. To anyone else Alex looked like a loony homeless woman but truth be told she didn't care anymore and from what she'd been through, what she'd seen she could be a mad woman. If a psychologist were to asses her now she would be in a padded cell before you could say Bob's your uncle. Alex hauled her cold stiff body to lean against the wall she had been sheltering by for the night, her head rested on the wall her face tilted to the sky the black threatening clouds bearing down on her. She began to shout at the sky, "Why huh, why bloody me, see I've tried hard in my life and you give me shit in return. I was a good kid at school and then my parents get blown up. I make something of myself, I was a DI and I had a beautiful little girl and then I go and get shot. I came to 1981, make friends get a new life and even maybe dare to fall in love and then here I am on a street corner in god knows where. Huh why? What did I ever do to deserve all this shit? Now you've made another child an orphan and me bloody homeless!" Alex looked around her palms facing the sky. She could see peoples curtains moving having a good look at her in this sorry state. She wanted to shout at her onlookers something like "_Yeah take a good bloody look huh, look where bloody working hard got me!" _Or something to that effect but her voice just squeaked a little and Alex shrunk back into a heap on the floor, sobbing quietly as the rain hammered down around her.

Alex couldn't stay here any longer people just kept looking, so she rose from the steps on to her numb feet. She took three or four steps before her knees gave way and she was on the floor again but barely a few feet from where she started. She sat on the floor facing the direction from where she had come.

Alex looked at the building she had slept by. The building was boarded up and derelict. It was on the corner of the street and she had been huddled in the doorway. The paint peeling from the rotten wood, the panels covering the broken glass, vandalised by teenaged gangs, the faded lettering above the windows made out " ail y rms". As if a bolt of lightning had run threw her Alex muttered "Railway Arms, it's gone." She scrambled to her feet and stood as still as anything in shock. Her hands found her waist Alex felt sick and so, so scared. What was to become of her now?

"Yeah love it's been gone a while." A man chipped in as he walked past. Alex scarcely heard the man's voice over the buzz in her mind and the ringing in her ears. Her head was hammering as if she had the mother of all brain aches.

Alex lost all feeling but she knew she was running , where to, she did not know but she was, faster and faster her boots hit the ground. Alex ran through street after street past crowds of people ambling along the pavement through alleyways and across roads. Suddenly she stopped in an alley as if someone stood in front of her with a gun, her legs just stopped moving. Her hands found the wall utterly exhausted, and then she emptied her stomach on to the floor. Alex leant against the opposite wall to recover, her body running hot and cold.

Her hands were no longer frozen they were clammy, Alex's head was spinning, she opened her hand and gazed down at the coin sitting there before her. The Queens face sat in her palm slightly grubby but it still managed to glint at her, Alex felt like she was worth less than that pound coin right now, she could feel the dirt covering every inch of her body how she just wanted to get in a nice warm clean bath and soak it all away. But Alex was stood in an alley with sick on her boots, and she couldn't imagine what she looked like, her face covered in dirt and old make-up, scum under her broken nails and her clothes smelt as if she hadn't seen a bath for years. Alex felt lost and ashamed.

She wondered around the streets without a thought about anyone passing her. Her feet began to ache from her heeled boots and all she wanted to see was the bright red Quattro screech around the corner to find her, but no, no Quattro no Gene. Alex traipsed along pavement after pavement till she stopped her stomach growling angrily, Alex looked at the coin in her grasp briefly before closing her fingers around it once more. She walked faster now with more purpose, weaving around others on the street once more. Alex found herself in a small newsagent standing in the sweet isle, her eyes cast over the vast selection; Marathon bars, Opal fruits, Star bars, Milky way bars, Dairy Milk bars, Curly Wurly bars and a small pick'n'mix selection. It was a vision of her childhood all in their old packaging and old names. Alex ran her fingers across all of them with her eyes closed choosing when her finger stopped, she giggled lightly when her eyes opened and a Marathon was under fingers.

Alex jumped from her skin when she heard a familiar clack, clack, clack of men's boots on the flooring tiles, she peered around to the till but she was disheartened it wasn't those snakeskin boots she longed for just some plain black boots. She sulked over to the till with her Marathon bar. "Awful weather today isn't it darlin'." The shop keeper tried to make idle chitchat, noticing how drenched the woman in front of him was. He looked at her sodden clothes her hair clung to her cheeks and make-up a fair way from where it was originally intended to be.

"Mmm, yeah." Alex rummaged in her pocket to find the coin. It was cool on her finger tips compared to the damp warmth of her coat. She was heavily conscious of the man staring at her, keeping her head down to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"Twenty-five pence please love." Alex placed the pound on the counter. "Ta, anything else?" He asked as if he half expected her to ask for a shower and some clean clothes.

"Umm yeah, you couldn't tell me the date could you?" Alex gave a small smile.

"I could, it's the 23rd of January 1984."He smiled back at her he couldn't help it.

"Thanks," Was all she said. Then grabbed her change and rushed out of the shop. Once out of the shop Alex shoved the Marathon in to her pocket, only to come across something else. The item was damp, as was most things, the item was leathery with paper inside and on the leather was a cold metal embellishment. Alex wrapped her fingers around the item pulling it from her pocket. It was her warrant card, Alex opened it the ink was a bit smudged but readable her picture was dated but laminated, it stated she still belonged to Fenchurch East.

Alex ducked back into the shop. "Excuse me could you tell me where I am?" She beamed full of hope.

"Yeah London." He said with a slight _well duh _tone. Alex pulled a face. Why do men always assume women are just brainless and only deserve a simple answer as if we are all so stupid?

"I know I'm in London, but where in London?" She hadn't known she was in London it had crossed her mind she was in Manchester. Well at least she was in somewhere familiar not miles away from any place she knew.

"Fenchurch." He then carried on reading his paper though Alex suspected he wasn't so much reading as looking at the pictures like the boys at the station did.

* * *

**More soon. x**


	4. The Station

**Sorry it has taken a while to get this chapter up but I have gone back to school and not had been able to spend whole day writing. But here is chapter four, thanks to all the people who have reviewed chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy chapter 4. Any way I'll leave you to read now and please review after just so I know if you liked it.**

**Emylou x**

**Chapter 4-The Station**

The doors opened without as much as a push or a pull, Alex just walked straight on threw in to a warm light reception area. Alex turned on her heels clearly she'd got the wrong place Fenchurch East would never look like this, clean, light, warm and welcoming. She didn't fit in here in her dirty soaked clothes and grime over her skin. Tears threatened to fall but Alex blinked them back before tackling the steps away from the place she thought would be her safe haven. The station was alive with busy PC's and officers coming and going. Alex stood at the bottom of the steps taking it all in, and if she were one to smoke this would be an apt time to light up but Alex's doesn't smoke. So that Marathon bar with do for now. Alex tore at the wrapper to reveal the smooth outer chocolate, so perfect it was almost mocking her so she chomped in to it with such force she bit her lip causing her to yelp, "Shit!" It throbbed violently and a small trickle of blood entered her mouth. She curled her lip out with the aid of her fingers, trying to stop it hurting but it was no use, it hurt and now it was swelling. She grimaced in pain and muttered, "A swollen lip the perfect accessory to add to the homeless look."

A young WPC came up behind Alex taking her by surprise as she was wrapped up in nursing her sore pulsating lip. The girl tapped her on the shoulder making Alex whip her head round. "Yes," Alex lisped over the cut lip. The WPC looked at Alex not judging her one single bit, her big blue eye looking straight at Alex but not really seeing. Those eyes so similar to the ones she missed making those threatened tears fall bringing sobs with them. Alex's shoulders shook heavily pulling a weight of worry with them.

The skipper put her arm round those shaking shoulders a guided Alex back into the building. "Come on let's get you inside." Alex didn't resist she could really do with a shoulder to cry on. She peered over at the girl you was taking her in, she had a kind face with soft features, peachy skin and such a pretty smile; she'd have to be careful working here.

Alex was sat on a hard plastic chair the edge digging in to her thigh, which just added to the list of aches she currently had. The WPC walked slowly towards her, her lips pressed tightly together in concentration. "Here you go," The girl offered Alex a cup of tea and some tissues. Alex took neither but crumbled into her arms fresh tears surfacing. The girl could feel how damp Alex's clothing was and wondered how long this sobbing woman had been outside for. The girl just wrapped her arms around Alex to comfort her as what else can you do when a crying woman collapses on you. "Hey, it's alright, your safe here." The WPC reassured.

Alex looked up her eyes puffy and her lips trembling, Alex's words quivered from her mouth, "could you show me to the bathrooms?" The marathon bar was churning in her stomach and she didn't want to spew it over this clean décor. The colour had completely drained from Alex's face, her skin as white as porcelain. The girl led Alex through several sets of double doors, past the last set of doors the décor was darker, greyer, colder and more familiar. The walls were nothing but bare concrete, the floor simple brown carpet tiles and the doors were battered Formica. She was led into the large space of the female's locker room, nothing had changed here greyed painted walls with red edging. Alex's rescuer sat on the bench observing her.

Alex's first port of call was the loo's and fast, she shot across the room to a cubical into which the marathon bar was returned but in not quite the same shape it went in. Her throat burned from the second upset of today and her tongue was well and truly rubbed up the wrong way. Alex sat new tears burning down her face. She sat on the filth covered lino floor with her head on her knees, Alex drew loud uneven breaths to disguise her sobs but quickly she was over run. In an attempt to stabilise her breathing and control her tears she glared at the opposite wall but her plan fell to pieces when a knock came at the door and tears rolled freely.

"Are you ok?" Came a kind, innocent voice. Alex slid herself up the wall her fingers trembling as they reached for the lock. Alex peered from the door at the worried girl.

Alex looked at her expressionless quickly taking in the girl's furrowed brow and smooth complexion. She hurried past just muttering, "Excuse me." She slipped past and headed for the sinks.

Alex stared herself straight in the mirror and studied her face as if it didn't belong to her in any way. She tucked her matted hair behind her ears and ran her fingers over her face. She filled the sink and slipped her coat off abandoning it on the bench, following that by peeling off her sodden jumper and tossing it to the side and then removed her painful boots leaving her socks inside. She stood up in front of that mirror and observed her cold pale skin pricked with goose bumps, her white vest now greyed and almost clear revealing her red silk bra, her jeans clung heavily and her face bared a slight bruise on one cheek and the rest of the damage was just make-up spread over her features. Alex dipped her hand in the warm water, so warm she wanted just to climb right into the sink. She swirled her hand around dreamily thinking of how pleasant it felt and remembering her last luxurious bath full of oils and bubbles. Her fingers left the warmth to find a cream bar of soap slightly distorted from prior use, she could feel the bubbles form as she rubbed the bar between her palms. Alex took her soapy hands to her cheek bones scrubbing away the grime from her pores, her delicate pale flesh showing underneath.

Alex looked back up at her face it was clean but she was drained, her eyes swollen, her nose red and runny and her cheeks were flushed from the warm water. Her eyes were sore and red, the lids heavy and weary, no wonder they hurt they had seen so much from and glimpse of heaven to the slums of London. Her limbs were getting heavy but her head light, her knees swaying and her ankles shaking. The girl who had taken Alex in led her to the bench and sat her down wrapping a clean fleecy blanket around her torso. Alex pulled it tighter over her shoulders and curled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"Do you want to talk?" The girl broke the silence. Alex looked at her not moving her head as not to use any of her remaining energy. She bit her bottom lip considering how to possibly explain without the men in white coats coming for her, the whole time her eyes on her helper.

Alex drew in a weak but long breath, "My life is a mess," she gulped some acid back down; "I'm a mess." Alex lifted her head slightly tilting it in the girls' direction.

The girl twisted on the seat to face Alex, "I don't mean to pry but what happened?"

"Well that's a good question, but I'm not really sure myself." Alex smiled lightly, "Sorry, DI Alex Drake by the way." She couldn't tell this girl what had happened, but she may know where she could find a certain Gene Hunt. He could have even been in that very same building and the fiery red Quattro could just be sitting outside.

The girl smiled hopefully at Alex, "WPC Beth Houghton, Ma'am." Beth addressed Alex with the formal term that she had once so often heard. Shaz was the one most often to use it no matter how many times Alex told her that they were friends and she could call her Alex, she still persisted even outside of work. Oh how Alex missed those long nights in Luigi's. Chris being a div, Shaz giggling at him, Ray attempting to chat up some poor girl and Gene, Alex's drinking partner. The endless nights of flirting and drinking, that spark that was between them that held such promise all just pulled away.

"WPC Beth Houghton, I'm looking for DCI Hunt do you know where I could find him?" Alex prayed Beth would know she held her breath waiting for an answer. How great it would be to see him and have someone she trusted to talk to someone she knew, her constant. What was Alex without her constant, she was just merely a lost soul passing through. Alex watched Beth thinking almost able to hear the cogs whirring in her brain.

"I'm sorry I'm really new here, but you could check his department." Beth chewed her lip hoping she hadn't made herself sound dim. Alex smiled weakly at her in a "_that's ok" _type way like a parent would smile at a child when they've knocked over and broken something.

"Thanks, and thanks for looking after me." Alex smiled. She slipped on her damp boots, pulled on her soggy jumper and slung her sodden coat over her arm. As she walked towards the door she gave a small _thanks and goodbye _wave then slipped out of the door leaving the WPC sat on the bench all alone.

Standing alone once more outside of the bathrooms, her hair damp and her clothes soaked, Alex felt full of hope and nerves. She was ever so tempted to just turn back down the corridor and leave again, but no, Alex gave her coat a squeeze and told herself, "Good luck." She took a big long breath and took long confident steps toward CID, blood pulsing through her veins, her heart in her stomach and hope in her eyes. Those steps seemed to pass in slow motion as those doors grew closed to touch, her whole body buzzing with anticipation. Her steps seemed the loudest thing around everything else so quiet. Alex reached her fingers out to feel the cool metal plate embellishing the door, her finger rested waiting for the courage to build, her palms started to clam up against the tarnished steel. She took another deep breath and pushed against the heavy door, the smell of smoke escaped and lingered in her nostrils.


	5. CID

**Hey here is chapter five. Sorry for the delay, but everything else has just piled up and my writing now comes second. Hope you enjoy it and hope it was worth the wait.**

**Emylou x **

**Chapter 5-**

Her steps disappeared among the clatter of the office, there was a definite buzz, the type of buzz when a case had just blown wide open full of leads and possibilities. People rushed past not knowing she wasn't even meant to be here, their eyes bright with anticipation, arms full of paper and folders. The excitement laced the air, Alex's lips curled up in to a perfectly natural smile as she watched them confer and discuss, she felt this was her mark on this place, teamwork and discussions. Alex could remember when she first got the team to sit and discuss the case, they sat round and humoured her, she heard Gene mutter to Ray something like "Let the Lady do her thing, then we can get on to some real policing." And why again was it she was chasing after this man, oh yes she loves him. Hmm love, was she sure, could she share her independence, her home with someone else, especially Gene Hunt who burped, farted, smoked and drunk till his head fell off.

Her gaze drifted around the room thinking and remembering; that her life here was mostly lived in these walls and now no one here knows her. She is just some strange woman who wandered into the office and is not causing any harm. Her eyes suddenly darted as if something from the of Gene's office had hit her on the head. The door was looking battered as if someone on the other side had kicked it, the lettering on the glass had been scratched away violently and the blinds were fully drawn. She observed the office, it was so still in comparison to the bustle of the room outside, and it looked a dark place to be so still, separated from all this life.

Through her nose Alex drew a much needed deep breath on her approach to the battered door, she stood square on to it, her teeth sinking into her lip and her blood thudding through her veins. Alex heard the double doors open and a voice followed.

"Hello," it leered, "Can I help you," The voice made Alex grimace it was slimy and sleazy. She was suddenly very aware of how tight her jeans were, clinging to the shape of the thigh. Long lingering footsteps grew closer until a hand reached for her upper arm, her instant reaction to bat it away. The hand was clammy and had dirt under the nails, but she probably didn't look much better. The man slithered round to face her, his suit, black hiding stains, his hair greased and slick, his eyes were small and his lips were thin. His overall appearance just made Alex want to hurl in his face, he was the most repulsive man she had ever seen. His eyes twitched as he took her in, his tongue running over his lips made Alex shiver. The room had quietened around them and the air was thick and still. The man's spindly fingers pushed open the door and gestured her in, he came in behind her a little closer than required. The room was dim and had acquired a damp sweaty smell since the last time she had crossed the threshold. It was less lived in no sign of whiskey or a razor and clean shirt for those nights when work dragged through the night. No, the office was cold and dead inside, not lived in just a non-descript office. But the most noticeable change to Alex was that the office had a Gene Hunt sized hole, the very same Gene Hunt sized hole that was left in her heart.

"Can I help you?" the grease covered words slipped from the repulsive mans lips. Alex looked at him expressionless, her mind full of distain for this man she knew little of and she wished to keep it that way. He leaned over his desk licking his lips in a lecherous manner, his tiny eyes trying to gain contact with hers, but she refused to oblige.

Alex tried to breathe as little as possible to keep the damp smell from infecting her. She kept her arms folded across her body in an evasive way to give an extra barrier between her and him, "I'm looking for DCI Gene Hunt." Alex spat at it. His eyes burnt furiously while his face remained stone like.

"He no longer works here." The man said bluntly. The man's eye's narrowed to mere slits in his oily skin. "What did you want?" His eyes glued to her made her most uncomfortable.

Alex just avoided his prying question just simply giving him another question, "Do you know where he is?" Her words were intent on an answer. She stood deathly still facing the man.

The man stared at her with an unnerving glint in his eyes. His lips parted so slowly it made Alex shiver and grimace. His tongue traced a line around his lips, his eyes never leaving her, "Well, that just depends on who you are." He watched Alex expectantly.

Alex's hand dipped into her damp pocket weaving past her spare change and mars bar wrapper to find it. She held it in her hands and ran her thumb over the cool metal logo, before flicking the leather case to reveal the card in side. "DI Alex Drake." She cringed at her American type brandishing of her warrant card and her arm lowered back to her side.

"Hmmm CID Fenchurch East, one of my department." He smirked. "I don't believe we were expecting you?" He queried.

Alex just wanted to spit in this man's face the way the public spat in Gene's face. "No not _your _department Gene Hunt's department." He began to walk towards her and around the desk and Alex just backed closer to the door.

He laughed at her words big mocking laughs which stopped dead as quickly as they started. "He's gone sweetheart so," He paused to look her up and down lingering on her long skinny legs. "You now work for me." His eyes still on her legs, his feet shuffling in her direction, his hand held out towards her. She could sense what was coming but yet she couldn't move, her body seized up. Then it hit her, his clammy hand running up her thigh, oh so grotesque, she missed an intimate touch but not from this man.


	6. Keys?

Hey sorry it took so long, but I've had exams and now I'm free to write until after Christmas yay! Hope you enjoy this one it's not very long but I felt it need not to be merged with another. Any way enjoy more soon hopefully if nothing gets in my way.

Emylou x

**Chapter 6-Keys?**

Alex fumbled in her damp coat pocket looking for the item she needed, her fingers grasped it the cool metal against her warm skin. The object pulled from her coat and slipped hastily into the lock allowing the door to swing freely open. The room was littered with a few whiskey bottles, as she walked forward she could see they were pinning down large sheet of paper.

Alex slipped off her coat, threw it over the arm of her 80's sofa, and slipped in to her bedroom. The room was completely untouched, her own little haven. She pulled off her damp clothes again, as she had done earlier that day, and tossed them into the washing basket. Her hands clasped the wardrobe handles and pulled at them to reveal the luxury of clean, fresh clothes. Alex found a big warm jumper, some nice clean jeans and a pair of soft woolen socks. She redressed then returned to her living room, to figure out what had gone on.

Alex sat on the spot on the sofa where her guest had previously sat. The paper was a map. Her fingers traced the route drawn out on to it to find where it led. From London it led to Luton, Northampton, Birmingham, Stoke on Trent and….. Alex eyes widened in disbelief, Manchester, how had this not crossed her mind when she asked herself the question "Where would the Manc Lion go to lick his wounds?" His home town, a Manchester man born and bred, that's where Gene Hunt belongs. Alex jumped into action searching her flat. "Key's? Key's? Key's?" She ran around muttering to herself. She rifled through draws but suddenly a glint caught her eye and of course there were her keys sat mockingly on the side.

She stormed towards them, socks unsteady on the flooring and then grabbed them in her palms. The keys shoved into her pocket as she rushed into her bedroom jumping across the bed to find her discarded boots. Boots on, she slammed the door behind her, with a new lease of life, she bounded down the stairs.

Outside the restaurant she paused and draw in a long adrenaline filled breath, excitement raced around her veins. She repeated to herself "Luton, Northampton, Birmingham, Stoke on Trent and Manchester!" She forced the key into the lock not able to wait to start her journey to find Gene Hunt, 'The Gene Genie', 'The Manc Lion'. Sat on the seat of her little car, Alex child like, clapped her hands and let out an excited squeal.


	7. Second Time Lucky

**Hey, This really has taken along time to get written, I don't want to make excuses but course work etc just seemed to pile up. Anyway enjoy chapter 7, please review**

**Emylou x**

**Chapter-7 Second Time Lucky**

Alex's eyes fluttered open delicately, refreshed form her slumber. She stretched her back stiff from dozing off in the driving seat of her car. She cursed herself for falling asleep as all she could think of was that she could be there by now, she looked at the time, and the hands told her that she was also late for work. Her eyes looked up to take a moment before driving, but her eyes were met with a figure sat on her bonnet. Big broad shoulders, thin blonde hair and thick black coat. Her heart hammered so fast it skipped several beats, everything felt so still and serine. The figure turned, the face was faded and pale.

Alex was suddenly aware of a knocking on her window, and she was pulled from her dreaming state. She was greeted not with 'the man of her _dreams_' but instead with the DCI Sleazy's little beady eyes watching her wake. Alex leant away from the lecherous man leaning at her window, even with the solid pane of glass he was just to close. He pulled at the door which obliged, and he crouched at her side, his slimy scent filling her little car. His long bony fingers reached out and gave her thigh a squeeze, Alex watched his hand grope her thigh but couldn't move from sheer fear. His touch lingered until an unknown voice spoke.

"Sir, is she comin' or not?" The voice was bored from waiting, but Alex thanked it for saving her leg from the grip of this man. He stood up and walked back to a car across the street. Her eye was drawn to the man lent up against the car, cigarette in one hand and radio in the other. His swept floppy hair reminded her if Chris, young and a bit thick.

Alex stood up from where she had slept her legs felt weak like when she entered this world for the first time. The sun was bright streaming through the slits in the clouds and dancing across her face, a small moment of bliss before the day ahead. Even this small moment was broken, "Hey lady you comin' or not," the younger man shouted across the street. Alex looked across the road and wished she didn't have to work but she couldn't possibly slip away now.

Alex sat behind her desk, she looked across its surface and found Gene's epaulet number scratched into the wood. She ran her fingers across the marking and a shiver darted down her spine, remembering the ghost of the young, dying Gene. Her fingers still on the number she looked across the room, everything was silent and cold, in the centre was empty no clown, no roses, no hallucinations and no dying Gene. Alex felt so free, she felt real for the first time since she arrived here, she didn't have to escape the eighties they were her life now. Amongst the uplifting feeling Alex found sadness as well as regret for leaving Molly, but there was nothing she could do for her now.

The cold slowly faded and the room came back the life. Alex scanned the room for friendly faces, her eyes were drawn to a familiar face. "Excuse me? Beth isn't it?" The girls blue eyes smiled up at her.

"Ma'am," She beamed.

"If anyone asks I've gone to get some lunch," Alex smiled at the girl hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

"It's only ten thirty, lunch isn't til twelve."

"I missed breakfast, look that's where I'm going, ok." Alex's snapped agitated by the girls questioning, causing her to just nod.

Alex swept past her desk just to pick up her coat but sudden curiosity made her open her draws. She stopped dead, in the draw she saw her note pad full of confused thoughts, her tapes filled with ramblings and then there was the letter, the letter she had written to Gene when she thought she was leaving the first time, as well as a bundle of other items. She opened the draw below, it was full of files, her files, ones she'd used to keep notes of weird goings on. Alex gathered them all and walked calmly out of the office but faster down the corridor until she met the street. Her first instinct was to run but she couldn't arouse suspicion or draw attention to her self she must leave not while she had the chance. As her small car was inside Alex's steps became longer and faster, she rummaged in her pockets while holding on to her assortment of items. Once the car was open she threw her things in the back, put the key in to the ignition, put the car in to gear then raced down the street finally on her way to find him.


	8. Gene

**I've only got 3 more exams then I can get back into writing properly over the summer, hope you enjoy x**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**Chapter-8- Gene**

He sat at the bar, his unshaven chin leant on his large hand. His big tired blue eyes gazed into the rapidly depleting head of his pint, his eyes unfocused and he drifted into a dreamlike state. He could see her face but it was fading her stunning hazel eyes no longer as dazzling and her perfect face greying, she began to fade in to black as if he was walking backwards he wanted to scream and run to her. But then a stabbing pain of realisation that he'd never see that god dammed woman again ran through him. The real world was harder to bear, so he grabbed his pint and drained it in the hope the he would eventual become so senseless he wouldn't even remember his own name, everyday he hoped the same but she would never leave his mind and neither would the his regret for letting her go.

He looked around the place, this used to be one of the best pubs in Manchester, but now it was a poncey tapas restaurant. He watched the snooty couples sit, chat and sip there wine, he thought Alex would fit in here all dressed up, she'd like it here, the cheapest wine is double the price of Luigi's plonk and Gene was slightly ashamed to say that he actually liked it. The bar man refilled his glass and he exchanged the money silently, the ban had grown to know not to ask questions of 'chat' with Gene. He consumed the glasses contents, and slurred at the barman, "two bot-tels ter go mate." He sat on the bar stool in a drunken haze, his world swaying too and fro. He gazed out of the window, so pissed he saw Alex walk past, the image was so clear so strong as if she was really there in Manchester, but of course she wasn't. Even though he was certain it was a mirage he had to check to stormed on to the street in a stagger. He held on to the side of the building and scanned the road, it was cold, drizzly and almost dark apart from a lone flickering street lamp. Gene stumbled back inside to grab his beer, before he scrambled into his merc. The cars red paint gleamed under the temperamental lamp but never mind how shiny it was, it would never replace the Quattro. This car was just a car, not a trusty companion or his pride and joy, no, just a car.

He prized the cap of his beer off with his key before sticking it in the ignition. He took a large glug followed by a deep breath and put his foot on the accelerator. The engine roared as the wheels pushed against the tarmac, propelling him full speed down the darkened street.


	9. The Bed and Breakfast

**Hello, I know it's been a while but life took over again, but I was recently reminded about this story so thought I'd try to round it off a bit, hope this is ok as I'm a bit rusty. x**

* * *

**Chapter-9- Bed and Breakfast **

She struggled in her sheeted cocoon on the lumpy B'n'B mattress, her head thumping like she'd been trampled on by a herd of stampeding cows. Alex tried to decipher what had happened last night and how she had ended up here. She had a vague memory of stumbling into a dimly lit reception area bottle of cheap red wine in one hand and bottle of 'Bolly' in the other, as the remembered the memory became clearer and she could hear herself giving the name 'Bolly Hunt, Mrs Bolly Hunt' slurred the voice with a hiccup at the end. She sat bolt upright, cursed herself and muttered "What the hell did you do that for, you bloody idiot!"

The words swirled in her ears and the room spun, Alex's heavy head fell back to the lumpy makeup stained pillow. God she hoped she hadn't done anything stupid last night, it all just seemed a drunken haze of cheap wine and Boulanger. She needed a shower, Alex felt the alcohol and the damp smell of the strange dark little room was covering her skin in a thick layer. As the warm comforting water cascaded over her and her sight was clouded by the steam, her mind began to think where Gene would be. She was suddenly over come with the feeling that she was lost. Lost in this big city she'd never been to before, scared she'd never find Gene, the man she loved and missed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, big sobbing tears, Alex felt hopeless as she thought about Gene. If he had really loved her surely he wouldn't have let her go, maybe he doesn't want to be found and he doesn't want her. Alex was sobbing loudly her shoulders heaving. Then she thought what if when she does find him, he has some skinny, leggy blonde, then he might laugh at her, like some desperate fool. 'Oh God what am I doing.' She let out an exasperated sigh, 'torturing myself?'

As she wrapped herself in a big blue jumper and leggings the silent tears kept following, with the fresh thoughts of despair. Alex brushed her hair angrily, so over come with anger with herself. Then she fell back on the bed crying once more, her mind drifted to poor little Molly, just as alone as herself, thrown into a grown up world at just 12 and Evan couldn't go on forever. Her mind flitted around erratically from one thought to the next, fresh stinging tears pricking in her eyes and burning their way down her flushed red cheeks. She became wrapped in a constant cycle of thoughts and tears, each wave seeming greater than the last. Then suddenly a noise from outside caused her to snap out of it her mind clear she needed to find _him, _and accept that what she finds, is what she finds. I was someone coming down the corridor, of rather stumbling and slurring and cursing to themselves. She suddenly wondered what the time was, it hadn't bothered her when she woke, her head was so full of him there was little room for much else. She reached for her Casio that lay on the bedside cabinet and pulled it in to view, she was shocked at the time as it read '04.23'. She must have only slept an hour or so, mind she hadn't a clue what time she got back. Her head pounded furiously as the slurring voice got nearer, it made her wince. As it got closer still she thought it sounded familiar, but that would be impossible.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	10. Together At Last

**Ok so here it is, the end, the conclusion! I know it took a while but TADA! Well there is not much more I can say as the title says all I need to. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10-Together at last**

She pressed her lips together in silent prayer as her legs carried her hung-over body towards the door, her heart was pounding in her chest, blood coursing through her veins and thumping in her ears. Alex closed her eyes drew in a long breath and opened the door as though ripping off a plaster, it was a fast movement but it seemed to last forever. It was the smell of the alcohol that hit her first like a big wave, it made her wince as the pain of the night before washed over her. But then she was greeted by a familiar figure, draped in a heavy black coat, with his back to her, leaning his head against the old papered wall with his hand resting on the back of his neck. He was still, and then he heaved, a big dry heave which made Alex gag, bringing her hand to her mouth and turning her head away as to prevent it going any further. But it was her single gag that gave her away telling the man he wasn't alone, the figure snapped round quickly, though obviously feeling the effects of the action in his alcohol filled brain as he swayed violently his legs threatening to buckle from under him, he stuck out a hand to steady himself on the wall before taking her in.

Her hazel eyes widened as if seeing a ghost and his blue eyes did the same as he drank the sight of her in, processing what he saw so slowly that Alex could see his thoughts crossing his face. Confused, joyful, back to confused and then queasy. He grinned at her drunkenly, his lips twitching as a sheen of sweat crept down his face pooling on his top lip as a green haze swept his skin. "Gene?" Alex finally gasped fingers pulling on her damp hair, she could still feel the alcohol still buzzing in her head, not certain if it was really him in front of her. His head slowly lifted back to look at her, pain in his eyes as he started to lean forward as he looked yet greener. "Ale—" was all he could manage before he couldn't hold the bile rising in his throat. The vomit missed Alex but the form falling before her wasn't going to. His eyes rolled free in their sockets and his head lolled about like a rag doll, time seemed to run slow as Alex thought and acted to catch him. It didn't go quite as she planned, he was heavier than she expected. They both landed on the floor, him on top of her, she wiggled from underneath him so his head rested in her lap. She looked down at him so peaceful she stroked his blonde hair and soothed his pale skin. She sat lost in the moment for a short while, revelling in the fact that they were together at last, before realising they couldn't spend the rest of the night here. She would have to get him in to the room, somehow.

Breathlessly she swung his legs up and in to the bed, Alex was unsure how a person could remain asleep while being dragged across the carpet, banged in to the door frame and thrown on to a bed, but Gene managed it. Alex stood bent with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before she sunk in to the small chair in the corner of the dim room. Alex absent minded ran her fingers through her hair suddenly remembering that it was still damp, she grabbed for the towel that she had strewn across the floor earlier and rubbed at it lazily, lost in thought. She watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful, Alex had never seen him so calm. Content with her thoughts she drifted off, towel still in hand, her eye lids fell and her head leant against the wall.

He opened his eyes but the light burned straight through his head, so he closed them sharply and rolled on to his side reaching to the bedside cabinet for his watch. It wasn't there, he forced his eyes open to look at his reaching hand, but there was his watch still strapped to his wrist. He groaned as his head began to pound, and he exclaimed "God almighty" but it came out hoarse and croaky. He pulled his heavy tired and somewhat bruised feeling body to sit up leaning on his hands. He blinked in to the now seemingly dim room, it took him a while to realise this wasn't his room "Fuck!" The word flew from his mouth forcefully. His eyes now wide caught the sight of Alex waking groggily on the chair in the shadowed corner, except he couldn't see it was her, nor could he remember last night. "Look sorry love, I've gotta go." He mubbled not looking in her direction as her as he checked he had everything, including his wallet, as he headed towards the door dragging his heavy hung over legs over the carpet.

As his hand reached out for the door handle, Alex jumped up grabbing his elbow, "Gene!" her eyes searching for his, but only finding the back of his blonde hair.

Gene drew in a another long breath and began to slowly turn to look at her, "Look love…" but that was all he could manage as his eyes didn't see what he expected, not a cheap northern tart with big hair, red lippy, a tight top and an even tighter skirt. No, he saw Alex, drowned in her big blue jumper just hanging on her small frame, her face bared not a drop of make-up and her chin length hair was wild and un-combed some strands clinging to her cheek. She looked beautiful, his memories hadn't done her justice. But her face looked so sad, as he just looked at her taking the sight of her all in, every hair and every pore, and storing every little thing safely in his brain. Her big hazel eyes were just boring in to his looking right into him as they welled with tears. Finally he pulled her close, no longer able to resist touching her, he wrapped both his big arms tightly around her slim frame, "Bolly" he whispered in to her soft hair which brushed gently at his chin. Gene felt her figure shake gently in his hold and a warm feeling spreading across his chest as she wept silently in relief. "I thought I'd never see you again, Alex, I don't even want to know how you did it, how you tricked death." He leant his head down on to her shoulder pulling her closer. He felt they could stay here forever just like this. Together at last.

**Thanks for sticking with me to the end, I hope you enjoyed it PLEASE let me know, as I enjoyed writing it. XXX**


End file.
